Gaara's Valentine's Day
by Shadowmamba828
Summary: Temari tries to find out whose Gaara's valentine by doing some interesting things... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AFFILIATE WITH WHOEVER OWNS IT!


_It is Valentine's Day and Gaara is sleeping soundly till…__**CRASH**__…until that…_

Gaara: (wakes up to a noise downstairs) Oh no, someone has broken in! (Runs downstairs) SAND COFFIN!

Temari: What the…? GAARA!

Gaara: Oh sorry Temari I thought that you were an intruder… (Looks away)

Temari: You need to chill that death lover thing what not!

Gaara: Whatever… what are you doing anyways? DON'T YOU KNOW THE FLIPPIN' TIME?

Temari: It's only 3:45 AM! Come on Gaara, you should be used to being up this early…

Gaara: I know…but why are _you _up?

Temari: I'm making cupcakes…yum…

Gaara: (Looking confused) Cupcakes…really…who died? DID I DO IT?

Temari: Uh no…and because it's Valentine's Day! I'm making cupcakes for _my _valentine!

Gaara: Valentine? Please like anyone has the time for Valentine's Day!

Kankuro: (Rushing in) OMIGOSH I HEARD SOMETHING…oh it's just you two…

Temari: OH COME ON! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M YOUR SISTER!

Kankuro: Sorry Temari! Gosh, don't have to get all defensive…

Temari: (glaring at Kankuro)

Gaara: (rolls eyes) I'm going back to bed…wake me up at like 7:00 tonigt…

Temari: Gaara have a heart…

Gaara: I don't have a heart…

Kankuro: YEAH YOU DO! You have that "Love" sign on your forehead! You HAVE to have a heart!

Gaara: That's a substitution…it let's people know that I DON'T care…

Temari: Okay stop it you too! Gaara, you have to have a Valentine! And I'm going to find out if you're not going to tell me who it is!

Gaara: _Oh brother…she won't leave me alone until I TELL HER? This is going to be a VERY long day… _Whatever…

Kankuro: WOW Gaara doesn't have a Valentine? Man he doesn't have a heart!

Gaara: YEA I DO! _Oh shoot now you did it Gaara you bone head…_

Temari: HA! I told you! Now all I have to do is find out who…

Kankuro: That will be easy…just check his inbox on his phone!

Gaara: HUH? What "phone" are you talking about? I DON'T HAVE A FLIPPIN' PHONE!

Kankuro: Oh yea…

_Later that day…_

Gaara: Hey TenTen!

TenTen: Hey Gaara! Happy Valentine's Day!

Gaara: (Blushing) H-Happy Valentine's Day.

TenTen: What's wrong?

Gaara: _She can see through me! Oh no…cover blown. GOTTA GET AWAY BEFORE! _Uh…uh…I'll see you later… _GOTTA FIND CLOSEST BATHROOM…I think I'm going to be sick…_

Temari: Hey Gaara!

Gaara: Huh?

Temari: I think I know who YOUR valentine is…its TenTen isn't it!

Gaara: What the….?

Temari: You can obviously tell by the way you are running towards her house that is obviously right in front of you…

Gaara: Temari get out of my way… (Trying to get past Temari)

Temari: (grabs Gaara and gives him a big hug) AWW! My little brother has his first valentine!

Gaara: Temari…

Temari: Don't "Temari" me! I'm sooo proud of you!

Gaara: I'm not…I mean whatever…let me go!

Temari: NO!

Gaara: YES!

Temari: NO!

Gaara: YES!

Temari: I'll let you go if you tell me!

Gaara: _How is my sand not protecting me? She is obviously trying to hurt me… _NEVER!

Temari: COME ON GAARA!

Gaara: NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!

Temari: I'll give you a new teddy bear!

Gaara: (Stops struggling) REALLY? A NEW ONE! NOOOO! I LIKE MY BEARY! HES MINE… MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! NO THING CAN REPLACE HIM!

Temari: TO BAD! I'M GOING TO STICK "BEARY" IN THE SHREDDER IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO IT IS!

GAARA: NOT BEARY!

_Temari carries Gaara back home and takes Beary…_

Gaara: NO DON'T SHRED BEARY!

Temari: YES! Tell me who it is first!

Gaara: (At point of tears) No…

Temari: (Pulls out shredder and hold Beary over it) TELL ME!

Gaara: FINE FINE! It's…it's…

Temari: Oh NO! (Beary slips from her hands into the shredder)

Gaara: NO NO NO NO NO NOT BEARY!

But it was too late. Beary fell into the blades of DEATH!

Temari: OMIGOSH! I'm soooo sorry Gaara!

Gaara: (Rushing to shredder and tearing it open) BEARY! (Holds up the remains of Beary)

Old church bells chime deathly…

Temari: Where did the sound effects come from?

Gaara: (Crying) BEARY was my valentine….ok maybe not but STILL!

Kankuro: Hey guys…OMIGOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO BEARY!

Temari: Oh thanks for making me feel better!

Kankuro: At least now we know that Gaara has a heart…

Gaara: (Glaring at Temari and Kankuro) Beary R.I.P LITERALLY!

Temari: **Slaps forehead** Come on Gaara! You're too old for Beary anyways!

Gaara: Beary…I'll always miss you…and then I'll have revenge on Temari for doing this…

Temari: WHAT? Come on Gaara we can replace that stupid piece of cloth in a blink!

Gaara: (Looking at Temari in shock) STUPID PIECE OF CLOTH? SAND COFFIN!

Temari: Yea…that's not going to work…you tried to do it on me once already on accident…

Gaara: THIS TIME IT'S ON PURPOSE!

Temari: Sand coffin…well I heard they installed a plasma in there so…this should be fun…

Kankuro: Aren't we all just one happy family?

Shikamaru: OBJECTION!

Gaara: What the…?

**THE END **


End file.
